


Christmas Prank

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: It was only right.  Pranking was a Winchester tradition, after all.





	Christmas Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [tinsel](https://imgur.com/3SnWLsG).

Sneaking up on a hunter was never easy, and Eileen was no exception. Sam almost got caught at least three times before he finally managed to get behind her chair. Slowly, careful not to disturb the air around her, he raised his hand over the back of the chair. He was almost in position when her hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. Reflexively, he released his grip.

Eileen shrieked and let go. “What is it? What did you do? What’s in my hair?”

Sam came around to the front so she could see him as he tried to fingerspell it. She’d already managed to brush most of it out of her hair, though, holding up silvery strands of tinsel accusingly.

“Seriously?” she asked.

Sam shrugged and attempted to smile.

“You realize this means war,” she said.

Sam’s eyes widened as she lunged out of the easy chair and jumped to throw the mess into his hair, missing and getting his shoulder instead. He reached for her, finding that one spot on her side that sent her into peals of laughter.

“No fair,” she wheezed. 

He lifted her face to his and kissed him.

“Merry Christmas, Eileen.”

“Merry Christmas, Sam.”


End file.
